Not Just Another Pretty Voice
by Semmi
Summary: Ryan discovers there's far more to his singing than he ever thought possible HeroesHSM crossover


Title: Not Just Another Pretty Voice  
Author: Semmi  
Pairings: Ryan/Sharpay, Ryan/Chad, Ryan/OC, Ryan/Zach (of Heroes), Various Heroes pairings - All just alluded to or just kissing  
Warnings: Incest, Swearing  
Summary: Ryan discovers there's more to his singing than he ever thought possible  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything Heroes or High School Musical related, just playing in those worlds  
Authors Notes: This is the first of what will hopefully be a series of crossovers in which Ryan is basically plopped down into whatever fandom I feel like at the time. The lyrics Ryan uses were written by my lovely friend Celly since I am incapable of writing lyrics. I would have been lost without her. I've kinda messed with the timelines a bit, HSM is about the same, just moved forward a couple of years and I suppose Heroes is set somewhere after season 1, although it doesn't have any spoilers other than that of Claire's real father. I had a hard time coming up with a power for Ryan, but I eventually settled on him being like a Siren. The power of his voice compels you, )

The first time it happened Ryan hadn't even been aware that he'd done anything. After all, he knew he was his most attractive while he was singing and it's not like Sharpay kissing him was an odd occurrence. So what if it came after the words "kiss me" in the song.

The second time was a little more obvious since unlike Sharpay, Ryan's voice instructor had never spontaneously made out with him. Also, the sitting there in silence with a glazed look on his face while Ryan sang was just weird. But yet again the words "kiss me" came up in the song (different song, but everyone likes to put a little kissing in their songs) and suddenly his mouth was being attacked by his very attractive voice instructor's. Weird, but the guy had been checking Ryan out for a year now. Not like it was the first time he'd kissed a guy (even if Chad was still in denial about that, he'd come around, Ryan knew it) and it was enjoyable, so Ryan didn't think too much of it.

It was the third time that Ryan really noticed something was going on. He'd been sitting there humming and tuning out whatever drama was going on at the drama club table at lunch when he suddenly noticed Sharpay's voice was no longer ringing through his ears. Glancing up he saw the whole table just staring at him with blank faces and glazed eyes.

"Umm, hi?" he said hesitantly. That seemed to break the spell as everyone went back to their conversations not even noticing that they'd all stopped to stare at Ryan. "Weird," he mumbled and went back to picking at his food. Bored, he started humming again and again came the silence. They were all staring at him again, almost like they were hypnotized. "Seriously guys, stop it," he said and again the spell was broken. The bell rang before he could question it, so he decided to let it go for now.

It was driving to school the next morning that he decided to bring it up.

"So, what was up with you guys at lunch yesterday?"

Sharpay shot him a mildly disgusted look then went back to checking her make up. "What are you talking about?" she asked, voice full of contempt.

"You know, that thing where I hum and you all just sit there like puppets," Ryan said, performing his own mirror check. Did this hat go with this outfit? Maybe his backup looked better.

"And again, what are you talking about? Were you even at lunch yesterday?"

Ryan sighed, he'd thought it was a joke, but maybe not.

"Whatever," Sharpay said, glancing at the road. Apparently their mother had yelled at her for not paying attention to the road enough. After the second accident. "So, let's hear the work you've done on the song."

Rolling his eyes Ryan did a quick scale to warm up his voice then started in on it.

_I could deny that I love you, but how silly would that be _

_When all that I'm thinking is how you should kiss me._

Suddenly Sharpay's mouth was on his and her hands were grabbing at him and "OMG SHARPAY THE CAR," he yelled, trying to reach around her and grab at the wheel. Snapping out of whatever had come over her she let out an ear piercing scream, hitting the brakes and jerking the wheel sending his head flying into the window before coming to a stop, miraculously not hitting anything.

"What the fuck was that?" Ryan hissed, deciding that yelling would not help his headache at all.

"How am I supposed to know!" Sharpay shrieked, obviously not caring about Ryan's poor head.

"_You_ kissed _me_," Ryan replied, "while DRIVING." And oh yelling was a bad idea he realized, cradling his head in his hands.

"OMG I DID," she still didn't care about his head clearly, "What if someone saw? Do you think someone saw? Oh god, is my hair messed up?" And Sharpay was back to the mirror checking her hair and makeup.

Ryan closed his eyes trying to think past the pounding in his head. "Oh forget it, let's just get to school," he mumbled and proceeded to tune the rest of the ride out.

---------------

School was kind of a haze that day, but one thing managed to make it through the pounding. She'd kissed him right after he told her to in the song. And that had happened before, when they were rehearsing together. At the time he'd assumed it was cause she was bored and well, they'd "experimented" with each other before. Sharpay had wanted her first "real" kiss to be perfect so when they were 12 she'd made him practice with her and old habits died hard. But the thing with the voice instructor, it had happened at the same point in the song, he knew it. And then there was the trance thing, were they like…obeying his orders? Except no, it was only happening when he was singing cause otherwise people would always be jumping to do what he wanted. Right? Fuck, his head hurt, tomorrow would be soon enough to think about this, maybe test out his theory.

Except in true Ryan fashion that didn't happen cause in English the pounding in his head got to be too much and throwing up then passing out ended up being the route his body decided he should follow. That resulted in three days at home and a lot of "taking it easy," although Sharpay did get yelled at for reckless driving and getting mummy's "ducky" hurt.

But after the first day, once the nausea and dizziness had mostly passed, he remembered his epiphany and decided to give it a shot. It was kinda fun really, he'd just start humming whenever one of the maid's came into the room and they'd glaze over and stare at him. Actually, that part was really creepy cause it was the same look on everyone's face, no matter who he did it to. Totally focused on him but with a side of not really there, so most of the time he closed his eyes. Still, experimenting was fun, and it's not like he was being mean or anything, just having them do what they would have done normally. Testing out whatever this…power was.

It was weird and hard to predict. He had to sing just a little bit before getting to the command to get the person into the trance, and it didn't really matter what the words were as long as the command was there. Of course Ryan had to have proper lyrics so he spent most of the time when the headache had let up thinking about lyrics. It seemed that once he sang the words the person would carry it out, even if Ryan was no longer around and speaking regularly broke the trance if a command hadn't been given yet.

So Ryan recovered and kept testing the limits of his power and winter break came and went with a fabulous trip to Europe and Ryan found himself charming a room of college students in Italy and discovering just how to control multiple people and Sharpay managed to buy enough that two new suitcases were necessary.

--------------------

Suddenly it was time for school again, the last thing Ryan wanted. And once again he found himself sitting at the lunch table, being ignored, bored out of his skull. Except this time he could do something about it, and so he started humming, softly at first, watching as the drama club fell under his spell. Then he stood up and walked to the balcony, singing nonsense louder and louder until everyone in the cafeteria was staring at him, then the words came:

_Come on I'm not the only one _

_Who knows this singing thing is fun _

_So hey East High lets do this right _

_Turn this high school into a musical overnight_

Let the drama begin, he thought with a smirk and sat down. "So Sharpay," he asked innocently, "What are you going to do about Troy and Gabriella?" And everyone in the cafeteria went back to their own business, for now.

----------------------

There was a drawback to this power Ryan was finding.

"Well, how was it?" He asked his voice coach. He made sure to choose songs where the lyrics contained no commands so as not to have a repeat of the making out debacle with his last voice instructor who'd been so horrified he'd quit.

"How was what?" the new one asked. "OH your singing…did you sing? Gosh I'm so sorry Ryan, why don't you try it again? That's so weird."

Singing used to be the one thing he was always praised on, sure he was decent at dancing, but his true talent lay in his voice, and now no one was hearing him.

Ryan sighed, "Nevermind, I think we're done for today." He walked off leaving the confused voice instructor to deal with Sharpay. He'd secretly dreamed of someday performing on Broadway, even if daddy wanted him to work in the company (minus the hate, with more suits of course) but he'd always thought he'd get a few years of drama school and maybe a role in some musical before that happened.

"Stop it," he whispered to himself, "Just think about how school's going to be tomorrow." And that brought a smile to his face as he drifted off for a beauty nap.

School for the next week was everything he could have hoped for and more. Suddenly he and Sharpay weren't the only people who lived for music and theatre and oh how fabulous was it that since everyone was already under his order that his singing didn't stick them in a trance.

"This is the last time I'll experience this," he said softly after singing _Bop to the Top_ with Sharpay. He knew he wouldn't do something like this again, it was too creepy, he had too much power over everyone. It was probably a good thing Tory and Gabriella had won the leads and he'd already decided to play the drama king and refuse any role that wasn't the lead, getting him completely out of the musical. After the game and the final song he quietly broke the trance and watched as everyone went back to their lives. And he cut out from his own the most important thing in it. Until the phone call.

-----------------

The phone call came about a month after the school wide musical. A month of only singing in his room and being more invisible than he already was. Sharpay still hadn't forgiven him for bailing on her and no one else at school knew him as anything more than Sharpay's brother the weird drama kid. But the phone call changed everything.

"Hello, Evans' residence," Ryan answered.

"Hello, my name is Mohinder Suresh, I'm looking for Ryan Evans," came the reply, a man with an Indian accent. It sounded sexy as hell.

"This is he, what can I do for you Mr. Suresh?"

"Mohinder, please," the man, Mohinder, hesitated, "I'm a geneticist and I think," he paused again then blurted out, "I study people with powers and I think you may be one of them."

Ryan froze. Forgot how to breathe for a second. Oh god, someone had found out, someone knew. Was he in trouble? What would happen?

"Mr. Evans? Are you still there?"

"Ryan," Ryan squeaked out, then cleared his throat, "Ryan," he repeated, and then "Oh god looklook I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to do anything and I stopped I swear. I didn't even do anything really bad, it's not like I killed anyone or robbed a store of it's hats, just had a bunch of kids singing and dancing for a few days and ok there were a few kisses but those were accidents and,"

"Ryan," Mohinder interrupted. "You're not in any trouble, I'm guessing from what you're saying you have noticed something." Mohinder's voice was excited now, Ryan could tell, and oddly enough that calmed him down.

"I sing," he whispered, "I sing and they fall under my spell and do whatever I want and oh god can you get rid of it? I just want to be able to sing again."

"I'm sorry, but I can't get rid of it Ryan. But maybe…you could learn to control it?" The question was clear in his voice, but Ryan jumped at it. "Could you help me?"

Again the hesitation, "I might be able to, or possibly one of the others. Ryan there are…some problems, and I think your power might be very helpful to us. If you could come meet some of us…"

"There are more like me?" Ryan squeaked again. Gotta stop doing that he thought to himself. "I LOVE to meet them, where are you guys?"

"New York, now I know you have-"

"I LOVE NEW YORK," Ryan yelled, excitement filling him, he wasn't alone, there were others and they were in his favourite city ever. This might turn out to be good. "Oh oh, I can wear this new outfit I got, it's very New York, Sharpay will be so jealous, I'll bet she'll want to come but I can sing that urge out of her, and oh I can do some shopping while I'm there, this is fantastic."

"Well, I'm glad you're excited about this," Mohinder's voice was lighter too now, "I can arrange for-"

"Oh don't worry about it, I'll take daddy's plane, just tell me where I should go and who to call and I'll see you tomorrow."

And with that plans were made and tomorrow Ryan would be getting on a plane to his new life.

--------------------

New York was the one place Ryan had always felt at home. It had taken minimal pleading and a little musical persuasion to get the everything arranged, but here he was at the Petrelli mansion (which was as impressive as his own, except in NEW YORK making it doubly impressive) about to meet people like him, people who would understand.

He rang the bell and waited. A distinctly Indian man opened the door, "Mohinder?" Ryan guessed and was rewarded with a smile. "Yes yes, and you must be Ryan, come on in." Ryan smiled and followed him to a room full of other people.

"This is the first time everyone here has really been gathered." Mohinder started pointing to people naming them, "That's Nathan and Peter Petrelli," he said, pointing to an attractive pair of men sitting far too close to each other, "Nathan flys and Peter acts like a sponge, then there's Claire and Mr. Bennet," pointing to a blonde girl who was sitting almost as close as Nathan was to Peter and a man with glasses behind her, "Claire heals and Mr. Bennet doesn't actually have a power rather like myself and Ando," Mohinder said pointing to a Japanese man. "Then there's Hiro who bends time and space, Niki who's super strong and kinda crazy, Micah who a techopath, DL can phase through anything, Matt's a telepath, Molly can find anyone, and finally, Gabriel."

"Sylar," the man who Mohinder had identified as Gabriel snapped. "My name is Sylar." He was clearly separated from everyone else in the group.

"Why don't we just call you Zane then," Mohinder responded, glaring at the man. Softening his face Mohinder turned back to Ryan, "There's also Zach, Claire's friend, I'm not sure where he disappeared to."

"And this is Ryan Evans," Mohinder said, turning to the group, "When he sings he puts people in a trance like state and they then obey his commands, I suppose the closest thing I can use to describe it is he's like a Siren."

"Give us a demonstration," someone called out. Ryan glanced at Mohinder who nodded. He shrugged and started humming watching as that look he'd come to associate with his powers came over everyone in the room, then he smiled wickedly, just sitting there these people exuded sexual tension, maybe they should let some out:

_And while I'm singing I'll make sure you score _

_Don't all you heroes be running for the door _

_Cause if you see in this room the one you love best _

_Then walk right on over and give them a kiss_

He stopped and watched the chaos ensue.

Matt seemed to be the only one not doing anything, so apparently he didn't want to kiss anyone in the room. Which he seemed to be fine with judging by the wicked grin and the camera in his hand.

Hiro and Ando were sitting there making out sweetly on a couch and DL and Niki were doing much the same although far more fiercly. And there were little Molly and Micah, who ended their kiss with a blush, a kiss that had been little more than a brushing of lips. It was others that were far more interesting, Peter was buried under Nathan and Claire, both of whom seemed to be trying to get at his lips. He could hear what they were saying too;

"He's your uncle Claire, back off," Nathan snapped kissing Peter fiercely until Claire ripped him off.

"He's your brother, that's just gross," she replied and then took her turn.

"As your father, I order you to let me kiss him," Nathan responded, pushing her off again.

That was obviously going to be going on for awhile.

Meanwhile Mohinder was lying on top of Sylar or Gabriel or Zane, whatever his name was and obviously enjoying his mouth very much. That was odd though since everyone else had clearly been uncomfortable with him.

By far the most interesting was Mr. Bennet, who seemed to be making out with thin air.

And then came in came a really hot guy, who stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what was going on. "What the hell is going on here?" the guy yelled.

Ryan smiled and walked up to him, "Hi, I'm Ryan."

"Zach," the guy offered, "I swear, I go to the bathroom, get lost, and suddenly it's an orgy."

Ryan smiled sweetly and adjusted his hat, "Well, want to join them?"

Zach looked at him for a moment, then gave a smile of his own, "Sure."

As Zach started kissing him Ryan looked around real quick, yep, he was going to like it here.


End file.
